Gladiator HP style
by werewolf-at-weekends22
Summary: Harry Potter in ancient rome. After being betrayed by his friends, Harry is sold into slavery and comes back to Rome as a gladiator. Some gore. Read and review please
1. Prologue

Gladiator  
  
Prologue  
  
Harry Potter in Ancient Rome. James Potter is the emperor of Rome. He was once a popular and loved emperor, but since the death of his wife, Lily, 10 years ago, he has become a tyrant, paranoid about losing power. He consigned his son, Harry, to a life in the army. Harry excelled in the role, gaining rapid promotions, until he became Supreme General of the entire Roman Army at the age of just 22. His best friend is General Ron Weasly. They have been friends all their lives. The Weaslys are an old family, well-respected in Rome, but not in highest parts of society. Arthur Weasly is close to becoming a senator, but doesn't have the money or connections to make a serious challenge. The most powerful family in Rome, apart from the imperial family, are the Malfoys. Lucius is a leading senator, and his son Draco has just been elected.  
  
When Harry was born, a prophecy was made about him. It was said that if the emperor allowed his son to live, then the son would gain the support of the people and lead a successful rebellion against the emperor. Initially, this worried James, but Lily calmed him down. Harry was educated by the finest, most intelligent Greek scholars and trained in arms ready for a career in the army. By the time he was 16, he was already well experienced in battle. At 18, he was renowned as the finest swordsman in the entire empire. The higher Harry rose in the army, the more battles the army won. And since his appointment as Supreme General, the Roman Army had never been defeated. The story begins just after another successful battle. 


	2. Stabbed in the Back

Chapter 1 – Stabbed in the Back  
  
The Roman Army, under command of Harry Potter, had won again. This time they had defeated the Portuguese. The men were celebrating in their camp, while the Generals celebrated in their marquis, with the finest food and wine. Harry smiled contently. He was on his way down to the soldiers' area. He preferred it down there. He found that the people down there were more like him. Up in the Generals' tent, people only talked about politics, which bored Harry no end, especially as he knew that with his father as emperor, there was no politics – he made all the decisions, irrespective of what the Senate said.  
  
He entered the soldiers' camp and the men cheered loudly. He smiled again. He knew he was popular among the men. They congratulated him on their victory but Harry shook his head  
  
"Congratulate yourselves. You fought like heroes, all of you." The men cheered again, but one man told him  
  
"No sir, it was your idea to attack by stealth during the night. It ensured the victory." Harry waved his hand casually  
  
"It was the obvious thing to do. But let's not talk about that. Let's have a drink." The yells were nearly enough to knock over the Generals' tent, which was at least 500 metres away  
  
"What are we going to do now?" asked one soldier. All the others listened with interest.  
  
"Hopefully, we're going back to Rome," he said, to the delight of the crowd, "but you know that might not be the case. But, I think Dad might want another parade,"  
  
"Sir, if you don't mind me saying, don't you get annoyed that your father takes all the credit for your work?" asked a centurion. Harry looked at him, surprised by such a bold question  
  
"No. That's just what happens when you're emperor. I'm quite happy just doing my job with you guys out here." The men cheered again  
  
"Well sir. I know that we enjoy serving you. You must be the most popular person in the Roman Empire. You are among the army. We've never lost a battle and had fewer deaths since you took charge," The soldier talking was obviously one of the most senior soldiers in this area. He was probably a senior centurion  
  
"Well, that's just me taking credit for your work there, isn't it?" The men clearly disagreed  
  
"No sir. We all truly believe that you're a superb General and we're proud to serve you. Whenever I swear my oath to the emperor, I'm also swearing an oath of loyalty to you in my mind." There were loud murmurs of agreement from the other men. Harry was deeply touched. He stood up on a table and called to the men  
  
"I am in the company of fine men this evening. Men I would be honoured to share a drink with." And they all drank with him. He thought for a second before adding  
  
"And the 4th and 8th centuries may get drunk this evening, as they fought the hardest. Harry settled himself down, chatting to most of the men. They were gathered around him as if he was telling a story to some children. Eventually, someone asked him  
  
"Sir, when was the last time you were in Rome?" Harry thought before replying  
  
"Just under three years." The men were clearly shocked  
  
"Don't you miss it?" one asked  
  
"Of course I do. But I do what my father and what the empire demands,"  
  
"But you'll be glad to get back?"  
  
"Oh yes. I haven't seen my old friends in too long. Fred, George, Hermione, Charlie, Bill, Ginny............," he trailed away slightly when he thought about Ginny. The men were quick to notice this and grinned  
  
"Are you particularly missing Miss Weasly, sir?" asked one, innocently  
  
"Possibly," replied Harry, evasively  
  
"Why's that, sir?"  
  
"Because she's kind, intelligent, funny, a great friend.........," he checked over his shoulder to see if Ron was coming in. He was very protective of Ginny, but since Harry had promoted him to General, he had never come down to visit the soldiers, like Harry did. But Ron was nowhere to be seen, so Harry added,".........and because she's so damn attractive." The men went into fits of laughter  
  
"She is still beautiful, isn't she?" he checked. He raised his voice, "Who was in Rome recently?" Several men stood up  
  
"I was there two weeks ago, sir," cried one  
  
"And who is the most beautiful women in Rome?" Harry asked him  
  
"Why, Ginny Weasly, of course, sir. She's the most beautiful woman in the whole world." Harry smiled  
  
"I can see it now, sir. Emperor Harry Potter, with his wife Ginny. You shall be the most popular emperor in Rome's history. And the Roman Army will conquer the whole world," the senior centurion said, "I would be happy to swear an oath of allegiance to you, sir." Harry looked round proudly at his men. Sighing, he decided he ought to go back up to the Generals' tent  
  
"Well, I think I shall be your General for a good few years before I ever become Emperor. We march in two days time, so enjoy yourselves!" And he left the soldiers, who were cheering madly.  
  
He was making his way through the wood back towards the Generals' tent, when he saw Ron walking towards him  
  
"Alright, mate?" Harry greeted, cheerfully.  
  
Ron didn't reply. Instead, he walked straight up to Harry and punched him straight in the face. Harry fell to the floor. Before he could get up, Ron was on top of him, punching him hard in the face. Harry kicked him off and got up, but then he felt a sword cut across his back. Harry stumbled, but didn't go down. He turned and found Draco Malfoy smirking triumphantly, sword in hand. Harry was about to try and draw his own sword, when he felt a dagger being thrust into his back by Ron. He dropped to his knees, and Malfoy kicked him hard in the face. He crumpled to the floor. Through his blurred vision, he could just make out Ron and Draco, laughing together. They had always been enemies. How could they have become friends?  
  
"Not so high and mighty now, are you, Potter?" asked Malfoy sarcastically  
  
"Brave, great, clever, handsome, strong, heroic Harry Potter, Rome's favourite son. Not anymore," said Ron viciously, as he plunging the sword into Harry's thigh and left it there for a few seconds, before pulling it out painfully slowly. Harry groaned in pain, but no one could have heard him. Ron cut him across his chest  
  
"Now bleed, Potter, bleed!" Ron demanded, smiling a sick, twisted smile.  
  
Malfoy made a few more cuts on Harry's body. Ron then took out his dagger, and cut a scar shaped like a lightening bolt deep into his forehead. They dragged him through the wood and placed him on a cart just outside. They drove for about 10 miles, before throwing his limp body into a ditch, and driving back to the camp. 


	3. Who are you?

Chapter 2 – Who are you?  
  
The army awoke to find their General missing. No one had seen him since he left the soldiers' area the night before. They looked for him everywhere. They tried to delay their march back to Rome, but Ron Weasly assumed control and ordered them to march. The only topic of conversation anywhere, was Harry's disappearance. Everyone in the army was distraught. No one laughed during the whole march back.  
  
When they returned to Rome, the crowds were lined up on the path of the victory parade that was due to end in front of the Senate House. The crowds began cheering and screaming, but stopped when they saw Ron Weasly smiling and waving from the main chariot, not Harry Potter. It seemed as though the whole of Rome was silent. No one even seemed to breathing. 'Where was Harry?' was the question on everyone's mind. The army followed the main chariot. In stark contrast to Ron at the front, no one else seemed joyful. Their heads were down, faces all bearing dark expressions. The Emperor came running down to meet the procession  
  
"Where is he? Where is Harry?" he asked immediately  
  
"He vanished. The night after the battle," said Ron quietly. The Emperor didn't respond. He simply rushed back inside the Senate House.  
  
Rome mourned the loss of one of its greatest heroes. Worst affected by Harry's disappearance was Ginny Weasly. She had loved Harry all her life. She had said 'no' to anyone who asked her, because she was waiting for Harry. Her grief was made so much worse when she found out that Ron and Draco had mysteriously become the best of friends. She certainly found this a little strange, even suspicious.  
  
She hated it when Draco was anywhere near her. He just wouldn't stop leering at her. He always tried to talk to her and flirt with her. He even stalked her at parties, not letting her out of his sight, or letting her talk to other men. He was absolutely obsessed with her. But it was Ron's reaction that made it even worse. He was usually extremely over-protective of her, but when Draco tried to feel her up, he just did nothing. In fact, he encouraged it. She heard him telling Draco that he was sure that she fancied him, and was just playing 'hard to get'. Whenever Draco wasn't around, Ron would try and push her into liking Draco. He regularly suggested that they should marry, much to the horror of Ginny. She hated everything about Draco. His sly, devious ways in both politics and normal life, the way he felt that everyone else was beneath his contempt, the way he walked around the palaces and temples of Rome as if he owned them. He just made her sick. She had told him so, many times, but he still tried to impress her whenever he saw her.  
  
When she went up to her room before bed, she wept for Harry, thinking of the times they had spent together. They had been good friends; he always seemed to be able to cheer her up when she was feeling down. Also, Draco never did anything when she was talking to Harry, except glare at Harry, which he found very funny.  
  
"Harry," she sighed sadly, tears rolling down her face, "Where are you? Are you really dead? Please come home."  
  
XXXXX  
  
Harry looked upwards. It seemed like he was floating. He couldn't feel anything at all, just that he was travelling along somewhere, lying on his back, looking up at a blue sky  
  
"Ah, awake at last," came a voice that sounded extremely distant. Harry shook himself out of his stupor, and he was immediately hit with incredible pain all over his body. He cried out before he could stop himself  
  
"Don't move!" said the man who had spoken to him before, "You will be hurt even more. Just go to sleep, but stay alive." It was only then that Harry felt how exhausted he was, through the pain. He lay back and was quickly fast asleep.  
  
When he woke up, he was lying on the back of a cart. The man who had spoken to him earlier was waiting for him. Harry saw that they were about the same age  
  
"About time too," he said, smiling, "I'm Dean Thomas, by the way. You?" But before Harry could reply, he and Dean were called over to stand with another group of people. They were standing in a large town square, where lots of people were gathered and were examining the crowd in which Harry was standing  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked. His voice was rough and scratchy, as if not used for years.  
  
"Slave auction," replied Dean casually. Harry started  
  
"But I'm not a slave," he said, outraged  
  
"You are now. Welcome back to the world of the living," Dean told him sarcastically. They waited around, until a middle-aged man came up to them  
  
"Names, please," he demanded  
  
"Dean Thomas," replied Dean coldly  
  
"And you?" he asked Harry harshly  
  
"I have no name," said Harry darkly. The man looked at him, surprised but said  
  
"Very well, we shall just have to call you 'Scar' then, won't we? Now, I am buying both of you. My name is Cornelius Fudge, but I expect you to call me either 'master' or 'sir'. Is that understood?" They both nodded. "Well come on then," demanded Fudge, "Start pulling my cart. I haven't got all day."  
  
Dragging the cart didn't take long, as Harry and Dean were both tall, strong men. They had some fun, by pulling the cart as fast as they could, until Fudge nearly fell out, but they stopped when he began to whip them as punishment for disobeying orders.  
  
Fudge lived in a large house, with acres of farmland, which his slaves worked on, making him his money. Harry groaned. He had a feeling that he was not going to enjoy his time here. However, he soon noticed Fudge's extremely attractive daughter and his mood rose slightly. She had long, brown hair down to her back, a slim body, toned from manual work and had eyed Harry with interest. He flashed her a smile, which she returned, but then Harry was called to go to his room. Harry looked around his "room" disgustedly. He and Dean were to be sleeping in a barn, about a mile away from the house.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Dean abruptly  
  
"I'll tell you another time," said Harry, evenly, "Right now I need to wash. Were you on the cart when I was picked up?"  
  
"Yes, I was. You were just lying in ditch. We thought you were dead, but I saw you breathing and then we picked you up. What happened to you?"  
  
"I'll tell you another time," said Harry again, "But thanks anyway." He left the barn and moved up towards the house. Fudge's daughter answered the door  
  
"Yes?" she said, smiling radiantly  
  
"I need to take a wash," he said, his voice still rough  
  
"Certainly," she said, leading him up to a washroom.  
  
She left slowly, trying to catch a glimpse of Harry getting undressed, but he waited until he was sure she had gone before he took off his clothes and got into the bathtub. But as soon as he got in, he yelled in pain. Fudge's daughter rushed back into the room. She blushed at seeing Harry naked, but then gasped when she saw Harry's body. There were cuts covering every inch of his back, chest and stomach, as well as the obvious deep gash on his thigh. He was also aware for the first time that blood must have dried into his hair and some had to be over his face as well.  
  
"My god, what happened to you?" she asked, horrified. Harry didn't answer. He was still in agony  
  
"You have to get cleaned up," she told him, "I know it'll hurt, but you have to, or you get an infection."  
  
Harry knew she was right, but he certainly didn't like it. He climbed back into the tub, grimacing, but he didn't say anything. She scooped up some water and poured it over his back. She moved her hands slowly over his muscular shoulders and back, but he was in too much pain to notice anything. After a thorough wash, Harry looked more or less him or self. Fudge's daughter, Cornelia, cut his hair to how it was before, but he kept a small goatee, which he didn't have before, in order to try and protect his real identity. He also still had the lightening scar that Ron had carved into his forehead. He had a feeling that it would be permanent.  
  
"Thank you, Cornelia," he said  
  
"My pleasure," she said, smiling slightly.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and went out the room into the main part of the house. Harry went back out to the barn. Dean had to look twice before he could recognise him properly, but both of them were tired from their journey, so went to sleep quickly.  
  
They worked mostly in the fields over the next few months, or inside if it was too cold for anything to grow. With the heavy labour he was doing, Harry soon got back to the shape he was in when he was in the army. He also practised his swords skills with the scythes he used to cut the crops or wooden poles he found on the farm. About three months after they had arrived, Dean asked Harry once again  
  
"Scar, who are you?" Harry sighed. He had been expecting this for a while. He checked no one else was around  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you. But I'm trusting you not to tell anyone." Dean nodded. "Well, you know that I was in the army, and I told you I got expelled?" Dean nodded again.  
  
"Well, that's not quite true. I was in the army. Well, we had just won a great victory against the Portuguese and I had been talking with the soldiers and was on my way back up the Generals' Tent. I saw my best friend coming across to meet me, and he attacked me. Then, one of my enemies from Rome slashed me across the back with a sword. I turned round and my friend stabbed me in the back. They carried on punching and cutting me for a while and that's all I remember." Dean looked shocked  
  
"How could any friend do that?"  
  
"Beats me. We'd been best friends all our lives,"  
  
"But you were high-ranked in the army? What rank were you?" Harry hesitated  
  
"Err, I was Supreme General of all forces." Dean nearly fell over in astonishment  
  
"But you're only my age. No one could be the Supreme General at that age. The only person to do that was.........No way!"  
  
"What?" said Harry, though he knew what Dean was about to say  
  
"You're Harry Potter," he said. It was a statement, not a question. Harry nodded  
  
"But you've got to keep it quiet,"  
  
"Why? Why don't you send a message to Rome and tell the Emperor to get you out of here?"  
  
"Because if Emperor knew I was still alive, he would ensure that I had a little accident on the way back to Rome,"  
  
"What are you on about?"  
  
"The Emperor was behind the attack. He was the one who sent Ron and Malfoy to attack me. He wanted them to kill me but they didn't finish the job,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It'll take too long to explain. Just promise me that you won't tell anyone,"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Just do one thing in return. Teach me to fight." Harry looked confused, so Dean carried on, "I've seen you, practising sword fighting with the scythes when you thought no one was looking. It was incredible. Teach me to do that. I've got some scores I'd like settle myself,"  
  
"Alright, deal," Harry grinned. 


	4. Back to Rome

Chapter 3 – Back to Rome  
  
The remainders of the Roman Army trudged back to their camp dejectedly. They had suffered yet another defeat, this time against the Gauls. The Romans had had more soldiers with better equipment and better training. However, the difference between the sides had been the Commanding Generals. The Gaulish one hadn't been very good, but the Roman Supreme General had yet again cost them a victory, through a series of terrible mistakes. In fact, since Ron Weasly had become Supreme General, following the mysterious and suspicious disappearance of Harry Potter, the Roman Army had failed to record a victory. There were deaths was more in one battle than there had been in the whole of Harry's time as Supreme General. The men were almost mutinous. Every new soldier was drilled by the older ones to swear an oath to the memory of Harry Potter, as well as to the Emperor and now that Ron was General, he ordered that the soldiers swear an oath to him as well. Consequently, the army was still loyal to Harry, even though they assumed he was dead.  
  
Several of the more educated soldiers were suspicious of Ron, believing he had something to do with Harry's disappearance. Ron did not go into mourning, as the rest of the Army did. Instead, he seemed happier with Harry gone, and they were supposed to have been best friends. It was also a mystery how Ron had been given the post of Supreme General, over the heads of many better qualified people. After all, Ron had only been a General for a few months before he was given control of the army.  
  
The bigger mystery was how Ron was still holding on to the post. It had been six months since Harry's disappearance, and Ron hadn't had a victory. However, the Emperor seemed to be losing patience with him. The Weasly family, who had been thrust into high society since Ron's promotion, were relegated a social division. They no longer sat with the Emperor during Gladiator battles, or went to the new "Golden House" that the Emperor had built himself. It was a huge mansion, with expansive grounds that had drained Rome's economy, so taxes had to be raised. The standard of living for the ordinary Roman citizen had lowered significantly. They, too, were feeling rebellious, but there were severe penalties for anyone who spoke out against the Emperor.  
  
In short, the Roman Empire was in crisis.  
  
----2 years later---  
  
A thin, pale skinned man was watching Harry and Dean practising sword fighting. He had been watching them for a while now. They were probably the best swordsmen he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot. In particular, the boy with black hair was a truly awesome fighter. He approached the house. He needed to talk to the owner of these slaves and see how much they would be worth.  
  
Harry had been teaching Dean to fight for the past two years. They had been training almost everyday. The two had become firm friends. Harry found that he trusted Dean more than he had ever trusted Ron. Cornelia usually came out to watch. She had developed a great friendship with both of them. Her feelings for Harry, whom she still knew as 'Scar', went much further than friendship, but Harry didn't want to risk being thrown out of the house for being caught in bed with his master's daughter. They had slept together a few times. No one could resist Cornelia entirely.  
  
Just then, Fudge came out of the house.  
  
"Scar, Dean, could you just come here for a second?" They went obediently. Fudge wasn't as bad as they had first thought. They had made it clear to him early that they didn't appreciate being treated like shit. So Fudge treated them with respect and they got on fine, even if he was the most pompous git in the world.  
  
Inside, they met the man who had been watching them fight  
  
"Now, Dean, Scar, I've been having a chat with Severus here, and he is going to buy you off me, and take you to Rome,"  
  
"And what will we be doing in Rome?" asked Dean, a little nervously  
  
"You will become Gladiators," said Severus, simply. Harry was delighted, but then remembered that he may well come face-to-face with his father, and his old friends and enemies. Dean looked scared. Harry saw his expression  
  
"Relax, Dean. I trained you to fight. You'll walk it in the Colosseum." Severus looked at Harry with interest  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Scar,"  
  
"What's your real name?"  
  
"You don't need to know," said Harry, dangerously. Severus smirked  
  
"Yes, you'll both do well in the Colosseum. You might even have a chance to fight your ways to freedom,"  
  
"That would involve coming face-to-face with the Emperor, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yes, that would be the unfortunate prize, but you would also be free, so I suppose it's almost worth it," sneered Severus  
  
"Good, the Emperor and I have a few things to discuss." Severus looked at Harry calculatingly, but then said  
  
"Well, come on. Get your things ready. We must leave soon."  
  
After a tearful good-bye from Cornelia, Dean and Harry were sitting on the back of Severus' cart, being pulled all the way to Rome. It was a long journey. Harry had eventually found out that Fudge's house was in Southern Spain. On the journey, Severus filled them in on what had happened in Rome over the last few years  
  
"Well, of course, Rome is still mourning Harry Potter's disappearance. We'll arrive on the third anniversary of his death, so Rome will be almost silent. The Emperor has dedicated a series of games to mourn the loss. I find this amusing, as Harry Potter was away from Rome on missions from his father so often that he hardly ever went to the Games. The Emperor seems to be taking the loss extremely well. He didn't seem surprised by it, so for those who dislike the Emperor, which is most of Rome, this has proved useful evidence for conspiracy theories. What else is going on? Ginny Weasly is being forced by her brother to marry Draco Malfoy in-,"  
  
"What?" Harry interrupted quickly  
  
"Miss Weasly is being forced to marry Draco Malfoy by her brother Ron, even though she hates him,"  
  
"Why is he forcing her to marry him?"  
  
"Because since he lost his position as Supreme General-,"  
  
"Ron was Supreme General?" asked Harry, shocked. Ron was an awful general. Harry only promoted him because he thought he was his best friend  
  
"Yes, straight after Potter disappeared, but he was removed because he didn't win one battle in more than two years. But as I was saying, since he lost his position as Supreme General, the Weasly family have lost their former status in Rome. Ginny is still well liked, but she has been so miserable since Potter disappeared. But Ron thinks that if there's a marriage between a Weasly and a Malfoy, then the Weaslys will become a powerful family again,"  
  
"When are they getting married?"  
  
"There's no date yet, because Ginny said that she would kill herself before she ever married Malfoy. Most of the family believe her because she wants to see if she's got a better chance with Potter in the afterlife than she had in this life." Harry was silent. He was thoroughly relieved that there was no date for a wedding and that Ginny still hated Malfoy. But it seemed as though Ron would resort to desperate measures to get them to marry. Severus looked slyly at Harry  
  
"Do you know Miss Weasly personally then?" he asked shrewdly  
  
"We met a couple of times before I left for the army," he answered casually. Severus clearly wasn't convinced Harry was telling the full story, but he let it slide.  
  
The rest of the journey was long and boring. They finally arrived at Rome and all his childhood memories of the place came back to him. After just over 5 years away, he remembered it all again. He saw the Imperial Palace ahead  
  
"I used to live there," he whispered to Dean. Dean looked at it, eyes wide enough to fall out of his head.  
  
They went straight past the Colosseum. Dean looked horrified at the thought of fighting in front of 55,000 people, but Harry managed to calm him down slightly. He traced the route in his mind from the Colosseum to the Gladiators area. Their room here was hardly better than at Fudge's house. It was simply a hole in the wall. There were no windows, so it was virtually pitch black. Fortunately, Harry and Dean were living opposite each other. They were informed that their first match would be in three days time and would be a recreation of the Battle of Carthage, where the Roman soldiers had butchered the Carthaginian barbarians. 


	5. The Battle of Carthage

Chapter 4 – The Battle of Carthage  
  
Three days later, Harry, Dean and several other Gladiators were heading towards the Colosseum. As they proceed along the road towards the amphitheatre, many young women walked with them, kissing them and whispering things into their ears. They entered the fighters' entrance and proceeded through the many chambers under the arena until they reached the weapons room. Hundreds of swords, helmets, shield and spears were lined up ready for the gladiators to choose. He immediately wet to get his most important piece of equipment – a sword. He eventually found a sword he liked after a few minutes of searching, but then one on the end of the row of swords caught his eye. He quickly moved over towards it, but someone else got there first  
  
"Give me that sword," said Harry. The other gladiator looked angry  
  
"Why?" he demanded  
  
"Because it's mine," Harry told him  
  
"I don't see your name on it," the other replied smugly  
  
"Really? Check on the hilt." The man turned the sword over and looked down at the handle. Just visible through the dirt and blood on it, were the words "Harry Potter". The other gladiator looked at Harry and his eyes widened  
  
"Now keep it quiet," said Harry. The gladiator nodded and immediately handed Harry his sword. He flashed it around in his usual fashion, getting the feel of it. It was just as good as he remembered it.  
  
He carried on searching for other equipment that was his. He found his helmet, with the initials H.P. on the side. It covered his whole face, so no one could see who he was. It also made him looked formidable, as many opponents had found out. He couldn't find his spear or shield, so he picked the best ones he could find and moved out into the passageway up to the arena. One of the guards gave them instructions  
  
"When the Emperor stands up, face and salute him. Don't dare turn your back on him. Go, and die with honour."  
  
They moved up out of the darkness of the passage into the bright sunlight of the arena. They took a few minutes to collect themselves. Harry knew the Colosseum was big from when he had sat in the stands, but now he was standing in the middle, he realised just how huge it was. Everyone seemed like dots to him.  
  
As he looked around, he saw the area where the best seat were and two red dots caught his eye. He looked closer, and found that Ron was sitting on the front row, talking and laughing with Draco Malfoy. Hatred burned through Harry, but on the other side of the seating area from them was Ginny Weasly. She was gazing sadly out on to the arena, but Harry saw that her eyes were fixed on his sword and helmet.  
  
Just then, the Emperor came out. All the Gladiators, except Harry, raised their weapons and shouted  
  
"We who are about to die salute you!"  
  
Harry, on the other hand, did nothing. He simply glared at the figure that was his father. Just then, the announcer began to tell the crowd about the history behind the Battle of Carthage  
  
"Have any of you been in the army?" Harry asked his fellow Gladiators. Most of them murmured in the affirmative  
  
"Did you serve under Harry Potter?" he asked. The murmurs were louder this time, all in agreement  
  
"Well, whatever comes out of those doors, we've got a better chance of survival if we work together. If we stay together, we survive. Does everyone understand?" They all agreed, looking at Harry curiously.  
  
"And now," the announcer yelled, "the Emperor is proud to bring you – the legionnaires of Rome."  
  
And out of the doors came 8 chariots, each drawn by two horses. There were two people in each chariot, one driving, the other armed with spears and a bow and arrow. The odds of the gladiators surviving were slim at best.  
  
"Stay close," yelled Harry, as several people ran off alone and were quickly killed. After about 5 minutes, a quarter of the gladiators had been killed.  
  
Finally, Harry managed to get some control over the gladiators  
  
"Stay close, lock your shields," Harry told them, as a spear flew at them. It hit the line of shields and bounced off.  
  
A chariot drove towards them, trying to get an easy shot on the gladiators. Harry saw his chance  
  
"Lock your shields, stay as one," he called to them  
  
"Hold. Hold.............,"he told them, until  
  
"Move out now," he said, as the chariot came up along side the row of shields. The chariot was knocked over, throwing the people out. The tallest gladiator charged out towards them He killed one of the soldiers, but an archer from another chariot fired an arrow that stuck in his leg. Dean threw his spear at the chariot and it killed the driver. The archer took over the reigns. He was flying towards the tall gladiator, who wasn't looking at the chariot, only focusing on the pain in his leg. Harry sprinted out and tackled him. They both just escaped being killed by the sharp metal poles sticking out of the axles of the chariot. The driver from the chariot that was knocked over wasn't so lucky, as he was literally chopped in half. Not focusing properly, the driver collided with another chariot. At the same time, the gladiators had knocked over another chariot the same way as thy knocked over the first.  
  
The crowd was in shock, but applauded the gladiators' bravery and skill. Harry gave orders to the other gladiators. Half stayed in the centre, while the other half went with him to one of the chariots. They untied the horses from the chariot, but one horse was already dead. Harry mounted the other and picked up a spear that had been thrown into the ground. The others who went with Harry moved the chariot out into the path of another. Harry followed one of the remaining chariots. He threw his spear, killing the archer, then rode ahead of the chariot, leading it in to the blockade the others had set up. Harry vaulted the chariot on the floor. So did the horses of the chariot behind him, but the chariot itself didn't get off the floor and crashed into the other. The driver fell out and was dragged to his death by his horses. The other gladiators attacked two of the last chariots, brutally killing their riders. Dean killed one by crashing his helmet into his face four times. The others simply hacked at the soldiers with their swords, cutting off body parts everywhere.  
  
"Scar," yelled Dean, throwing him his sword, which he had dropped when saving the biggest gladiator. He caught it, flashing it around, showing off to the crowd. The Emperor, already angry that the gladiators were winning, got extremely annoyed when the crowd cheered him on.  
  
But Harry had already focused his efforts on eliminating the final chariot. He charged towards them. The arrows fired missed him by miles and in return he slashed his sword at the driver, cutting his throat. Blood spilled all over. The archer didn't know how to drive the chariot and soon toppled the chariot. The gladiators charged towards him, but Harry yelled  
  
"Leave him. He's mine." They obeyed, and watched as Harry charged at the last living soldier, who was slightly dazed from his crash. He turned around and saw Harry coming at him on top of his horse. He tried to run, but couldn't because he was shaking so much. He stood on the spot, unable to move as Harry came closer and closer. Harry brought down his heavy sword mercilessly and beheaded him.  
  
The crowd roared its approval. Harry raised his sword and saluted the crowd, who were chanting "Scar! Scar! Scar!" over and over again. Harry rode back to the headless body of the charioteer and dipped his sword in the blood still pouring from the stump that used to be his neck. He pointed the blood stained sword towards the Emperor and the other people around him. At this, the crowd yelled even louder. Angrily, the Emperor left his seat and a few minutes later the Imperial trumpets sounded and the about 20 soldiers came out into the arena. Harry dismounted and walked over to the soldiers, the other gladiators following him. Then, a legionary stepped forward  
  
"Drop your weapons," he ordered. No one did anything  
  
"It's okay. Do it," said Harry. Glaring at the legionary, the gladiators did as he said. Harry stuck his sword in the ground and the legionary turned to him  
  
"Gladiator, the Emperor has asked for you,"  
  
"I am at the Emperor's service," said Harry sarcastically. The Emperor emerged onto the arena, with unenthusiastic cheers from the crowd. Hate surged through Harry's body again. The Emperor strolled out towards him. Harry hadn't bothered to kneel like the others did, but the Emperor decided to let it slide. He put on forced smile and spoke  
  
"Very impressive, Scar. I've never seen a gladiator like you. You will be famous. Now, take off your helmet and tell us your name," he said, but he then noticed the helmet  
  
"Harry's helmet," he murmured, to himself more than anyone else, "and Harry's sword. I bet Ron thought that was funny." Then he turned back to Harry, "So, tell the world your name." Harry did nothing. The Emperor asked again, "You do have a name?" Eventually, Harry responded  
  
"My name is Scar," he said, his voice harsh and dangerous. He turned his back, and walked away from the Emperor  
  
"How dare you turn your back on me?" the Emperor shouted, "Slave! You will take off your helmet and tell me your name," he demanded. Harry stopped. Slowly, he took off his helmet and turned round  
  
"My name is Harry James Potter. Supreme General of all forces in the Roman Army, the most successful General in Roman history. Betrayed by friend, foe and family alike. And I will have my vengeance, in this life or the next."  
  
The crowd was stunned. Only the ones on the lower tiers heard his words, but everyone recognised him. The Emperor was speechless. Harry laughed bitterly  
  
"What? Surprised to see me? Father?" he asked sarcastically. The Emperor didn't reply. He turned and walked quickly out of the arena.  
  
Harry led the victorious gladiators back through the gates and into the changing rooms. The gladiators who hadn't fought yet were lining the way, chanting, "Harry! Harry! Harry!" He was a hero again.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Ginny had been looking for Ron for a few hours now. She had no idea where he was though. Eventually, she found out that he had gone to the Emperor's palace with Draco. She walked in and asked a guard, who told her that Ron was in the Emperor's throne room.  
  
Ginny was very confused by Ron's reaction since they had found out that Harry was still alive. He wasn't at all pleased that his best friend had returned after three years away. She had been delighted and was trying to talk to Ron to see if he wanted to go and talk to Harry at the Gladiators' Barracks. But she rarely talked to Ron anymore. Really, since Harry had disappeared, Ron had closed himself off from his family. He had changed. He began to act more and more like Draco, looking down at people, demanding that they do whatever he commanded. He had been unbearable while he was Supreme General. In his opinion, he was second only to the Emperor in Rome, and he acted that way as well.  
  
She progressed through the palace to the throne room. Most unusually, there were no guards outside the doors. She was about to knock, when she heard the Emperor shouting  
  
"He's supposed to be dead. You told me he was dead,"  
  
"We thought he was. We cut him up all over. He lost too much blood to survive. He should be dead," she heard Ron shout back. She was shocked to hear her brother say this. Who had he cut all over and tried to make bleed to death?  
  
"Yeah, we left him in a ditch miles away. No one found have found him for weeks," Draco said. Who had they done this to? She thought. Who deserved this?  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do now? He won't die in the arena. He's a Potter, no one can beat him in a sword fight," the Emperor said. No! thought Ginny desperately. They couldn't be talking about Harry. Ron wasn't responsible for Harry's disappearance.  
  
"You two are pathetic, especially you, Weasly. I told you to kill Harry and I give the Supreme General post. And you fucked up on both counts, didn't you? You didn't kill Harry and you were a shit General. We lost almost a quarter of the empire because of you. You know that, don't you?"  
  
Ginny moved away from the door, her ears ringing. Ron was responsible for Harry's disappearance. It seemed so impossible, but everything now made sense. Ron had been made Supreme General for "killing" Harry, even though Ron wasn't at all qualified. He had held onto the post for so long because it was a reward. He wasn't upset that Harry had disappeared because he was the reason for his disappearance. And he was angry that Harry was back because he wanted him dead. But what was most disturbing was that the Emperor had ordered the death of his own son. Why had they both betrayed him?" 


	6. Ginny

Chapter 5 – Ginny  
  
Ginny fled back to her room quickly. It was only there that she burst into tears. How could Ron have done that to Harry? She didn't even think Draco was capable of that.  
  
"Ginny?" she heard a voice call. It was her maid, Lavender, "Ginny, what's wrong?"  
  
"I just went to the palace and.........," and she told Lavender the whole story. Lavender was shocked as shocked as Ginny  
  
"Why though?" asked Ginny, "Why would Ron do that to Harry?"  
  
"Well, Ron was always jealous of Harry, wasn't he? Maybe that was it?" Ginny looked up, startled  
  
"Ron was jealous of Harry?"  
  
"Yes, of course he was. Harry always had power, which was the thing Ron wanted more than anything. Harry was rich, he was famous and he was more popular than Ron. He was a better soldier, a better General, in line to be the next Emperor. He's much more handsome than Ron. Remember how Ron had to force Hermione to marry him?" Ginny nodded, "That was because she liked Harry not Ron,"  
  
"What? But I thought she didn't like Harry? I told her how much I liked Harry so often and she said she didn't like him that way," said Ginny, confused  
  
"Well, of course she said that. She wasn't going to try and steal the love of her best friend's life. But she certainly didn't want to marry Ron." Ginny stayed silent. This was too much for her. She loved her brother. He wasn't the kind of person to do this, especially not to his best friend.  
  
"You know, if you wanted to go and talk to Harry, no one would here it from me," Lavender offered. Ginny thought for a few moments. She definitely wanted to see Harry again. After all, it had been five years since she had seen him.  
  
"No, I shouldn't. It'll look too suspicious straight after. I'll wait till he's finished his second fight.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Harry sat in the changing room, sharpening his sword. He didn't know what he was going to face when he walked out into the arena, but he needed to be prepared. Then, he heard the call and began to walk to the passage up to the arena. As he went, the other gladiators raised their swords to him, murmuring, "General," as he went passed them. He stepped out into the passage and he heard the announcer's voice  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, on this day. One gladiator will attempt the Herculean effort of defeating six men, armed only with his sword. The Emperor is proud to present to the Roman citizens – Scar."  
  
Harry walked slowly up through the passage and into the arena. He felt confetti and flowers being showered over him as he entered. The crowd screamed their support for him. Even though he had been introduced as Scar, the crowd knew that it was Harry.  
  
He crouched down and took some of the sand on the floor and rubbed it between his hands. He picked up his sword, bowed to the opponents and the match began.  
  
Harry parried the strike by the first soldier and stabbed him in the stomach before he had a chance to defend himself.  
  
The second man tried to attack while his back was turned but Harry dodged the blow and hit him on the helmet with his sword, knocking him out.  
  
The third attacked quickly again but Harry's strength forced the man to drop the blade and Harry cut him deeply across the chest.  
  
The fourth was a tall, fat man armed with a heavy metal club, which he swung clumsily at Harry. It was almost too easy to dodge. Harry ducked underneath it and slashed the man in the stomach. Foolishly, he stayed on his feet, so Harry stabbed him in the front of his helmet, where he knew the protection was thin, and then plunged his sword deep into the stomach.  
  
The fifth man approached at a run, armed with two swords. Harry parried his weak blow and stabbed him in the side. Before the man could use the other sword, Harry had elbowed him in the stomach then slashed him from chest down to stomach.  
  
The final opponent waited for Harry to come to him, giving Harry time to pick up one of the swords the previous opponent had dropped. He began showing off to the crowd with his sword skills, before the last opponent got impatient and attacked. He aimed a blow with his metal club at Harry's head. Harry parried it with one sword and slashed him across the stomach, once with each sword. He then stabbed the man with each sword, leaving them sticking out of him. He walked away for a few seconds, and then turned back. He pulled both swords out of the man and beheaded him brutally.  
  
The crowd were almost silent. The fight had been expected to last at least half an hour, and that was if Harry defeated all opponents. But he had, and the fight lasted less than a minute. Harry spat bitterly on the floor, throwing down one sword in disgust. He raised his sword in triumph, saluting the crowd, who finally started to cheer again. He dipped his sword in the blood pouring from his final victim's neck and pointed it towards the Emperor and his cohorts again.  
  
The Emperor was furious. He wasn't supposed to have survived in a 6 on 1 battle. And now he was mocking the Emperor in front of his own people. Ron and Draco were fuming as well. There hadn't even been time for Potter to fall into any of the traps that had been set up for him. However, the others up there were ecstatic Harry had survived again, none more so than Ginny, especially as she was going to go and see him this evening.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Harry was sitting down, eating his meal with Dean and Seamus, the tall gladiator Harry had saved during the recreation of the Battle of Carthage. They were talking and laughing happily, especially as they had just heard the news that no one was prepared to face Harry in the arena, so he would certainly live for a few more weeks yet. Seamus was originally from Ireland, but was captured during a revolution by the British against Roman rule. Ironically, Harry had been the General at the battle where Seamus had been captured and taken to Rome as a prisoner of war. But after Harry saved him, Seamus bore no grudges.  
  
Just then, a guard entered  
  
"General," he called to Harry. They couldn't help calling him 'General'. It was still natural. "You have a visitor." Harry followed the guard into the visitors' room. The guard began to chain his hands, but his visitor, who was dressed in a long cloak that covered their head said  
  
"Don't bother with that, he won't hurt me." They followed the order and left the room. The visitor dropped their cloak and ran up to Harry, flinging their arms around him  
  
"Oh Harry, I missed you so much," Ginny said. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him  
  
"It's ok, Gin. It's ok," he whispered to her gently  
  
"Oh Harry, how could they do that to you? How could they?" she asked desperately  
  
"I don't know, Gin. I guess they just wanted power," he told her, kissing the top of her head  
  
"But your own father did that to you?"  
  
"So it was him?" Ginny nodded. "I thought it was. He always said he didn't believe that prophecy. And yet, I watched it eat away at him for years. I thought he'd be content with just keeping me out of Rome. I never expected that."  
  
He had told Ginny about the prophecy years ago. His father had tried to keep it a secret from him, but his mother had given a letter to his maid and told it to give it to him when he was 15 years old.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked  
  
"I got sold into slavery and I worked for about two-and-a-half years as a slave in southern Spain. Then I got bought about a month ago I was bought and now, here I am." She hugged him tightly again  
  
"What have you been doing? How come you're here? Won't everyone be angry?"  
  
"No, they won't care. Only Ron and Draco and I don't care what they think,"  
  
"How's Draco these days?"  
  
"He's awful. He won't leave me alone. I don't know how many different ways it's possible to say 'no' to someone, but I'm sure I've used them all." Harry chuckled  
  
"Last time I heard, you were going to marry him," he teased, but he was also keen to hear her response.  
  
"Harry, don't say that," she said, swatting him playfully, "I would kill myself before I ever even thought about marrying him,"  
  
"Don't do that, Gin. The world would be so much worse without its most beautiful thing." Ginny blushed furiously but looked up at Harry. He looked down at her, realising just how adorable she was. He moved his mouth down to hers and kissed her. She was shocked, but eagerly kissed back. She had been waiting for this for so many years; it was difficult to believe that it was coming true. After a minute or two of this, Harry broke away  
  
"Gin, you know after all this? If I'm still alive and I'm free? We can be together, can't we?"  
  
"Yes, of course, Harry," she said instantly  
  
"But, you know, I may never be free, and I might be killed during my next fight,"  
  
"I don't care, Harry. I've waited all these years, I'll wait more. Besides, after 20 fights the Emperor has to give you your freedom." Harry laughed darkly  
  
"I'm pretty sure Dad will find a way round that one. Oh well, I'm glad you're still okay, Gin. You don't know how much I missed you." Ginny blushed slightly, and hid it by snuggling closely into Harry's strong chest  
  
"When's your next fight?" she asked fearfully  
  
"Not for a few weeks. They've got to find someone who's prepared to face me in the arena. No one wants to after I beheaded those two people." Ginny shuddered  
  
"Don't say that, Harry. I was nearly sick after your match today,"  
  
"Sorry, Gin. But I've got to send a message to Ron, Draco and Dad." Ginny nodded understandingly  
  
"I think you are. They're all furious. They can't believe you survived. I know that they set up some traps for your fight today but there wasn't enough time to use them,"  
  
"Yeah, I thought they might do that."  
  
They sat and talked for about an hour more, before Ginny decided that she needed to go home. A few passionate kisses later, she left the Gladiators' Barracks and headed back to her home, a broad smile on her lips. 


End file.
